


The life and times of Luidvika

by Josh_raptornerd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, and Nyo!Turkraine, side mention of nyo!PruBela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_raptornerd/pseuds/Josh_raptornerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludvika was frustrated, why couldn't she get the ball into the hoop? it was only practice but if by the time the game came around she couldn't score at least one basket, she would be sat down. As she got ready to try and throw the ball into the basket she turned slightly to look at the cheerleaders that were talking about the rally before the game. One of them catching the brunette attention more than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The life and times of Luidvika

Ludvika was frustrated, why couldn't she get the ball into the hoop? it was only practice but if by the time the game came around she couldn't score at least one basket, she would be sat down. As she got ready to try and throw the ball into the basket she turned slightly to look at the cheerleaders that were talking about the rally before the game. One of them catching the brunette attention more than the others. Ludvika threw the ball but it bounced off the board. “Damn it!” she yelled. “ Laurinaitis! go take a rest!” The coach yelled as she shuffled toward the locker rooms.

 

One of the cheerleaders had heard the loud cursing and had turned to see the poor player dismissed. Felcia had always been drawn to the tough, strong and athletic like. And this brunette was just breathtakingly beautiful in a way. She felt like she had to cheer her on some extra during the game. “Felcia!” A cherry italian called. “Come on we gotta practice!” And so the cheer-captain went back to their practice.

 

Two days after it was game time and everyone was ready. Ludvika was given a chance to play and she prayed she didn’t mess up or she would get kicked out of the team and apart from fencing she had no after school activities. As the team got ready to play She spotted the pretty looking cheerleader and blushed brightly. ‘Focus Lud’ she said to herself and sighed as the game started. During the match Both Felcia and Ludvika couldn't stop stealing glances at each other. While Ludvika hadn't had the chance to shoot a hoop, she was slightly relieved, But she also wanted to show off.  As she was thinking this the ball was passed to her, the game was almost over and they only needed this basket to win, so it was all on Ludvika. She took a deep breath as she tossed the ball and prayed for the best. as she watch the ball fall into the hoop and the timer go off the whole team rushed to her cheering.

The day after the game people were still cheering at Ludvika and high fiving her it was a great feeling. As she got to her locker she spotted the blonde cheerleader but quickly looked away as she was talking to a tall man. He was pretty attractive. ‘Pff come on Lud, you can’t imagine her being interested, i mean...She is very pretty, there is no way she would be interested.’ She took a deep sigh and closed her locker. “ Excuse me?” Someone called and Ludvika turned and blushed brightly, there she was standing in front of her. “ I’m Felcia, and i wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime?” She asked and Ludvika could feel her face turn the brightest red and as hot as the sun. She couldn't speak but shook her head. “Lud, calm down, i bet it’s with a group of friends or something” She thought “ S-Sure” she finally responded. “Oh great! after school? i’ll meet you at the entrance” she said and walked away. ‘I like totally did it’ Felcia thought as she walked over to Daniel. “So?” he asked wiggling his eyebrows. “She said yes” and Daniel howled loudly making people turn and Felcia punch him in the arm. “Daniel, can you like, shut up? it’s no big deal! like how could she say no?” She said but in reality she had been screaming internally while she had asked and waited for an answer, even now during classes, she was internally screaming.

 

Classes went by and by the end of the day Felcia was slightly freaking out while Ludvika waited by the entrance. As Felcia came over she smiled. “Hey ready to go?” She asked and Ludvika nodded. ‘are we going to meet the others at the place?’ she asked herself. “Alright” She said and started walking Ludvika followed. “Where are we going?” Ludvika asked. “Oh there's a very nice coffee shop not that far” Felcia said and Ludvika nodded. As they walked she realized how differently they dressed, Felcia was wearing such feminine colours and a cute skirt, while Ludvika woke jeans a tank top and a leather jacket, mostly dark colors.

 

As they got to the coffee shop Ludvika ordered a black coffee and and Felcia ordered a caramel frappuccino. “So..” Felcia started “You moved her not long ago right?” She asked. “Oh, yes, a few weeks ago” She asked “where from, if i may ask, your accent sounds familiar” She said. “ From Lithuania, my dad is lithuanian and my mother is Belorussian” She said. “Oh! no wonder! We used to go to Lithuania all the time, I’m from Poland and so is my dad, he had a friend in Lithuania back in the day” She said. The conversation started up and they hit it off pretty well. Ludvika learned that Felcia was actually good at fencing as well, and she was a good singer as well. and Felcia learned that Ludvika was great at many sports and could bake. By the time they ‘finished’ the talk it was dark out. “Oh damn, i think i should walk you home, it’s dark out” Ludvika said and Felcia nodded a blush on her cheeks. As Felcia lead the way to her house she slowly took Ludvika’s hand in hers. The brunette blushed brightly. ‘W-Wait?? Damn was this a date?! oh god she’s gay?’ she thought. Felcia was happy as she held the other's hand. They got to Felicia's house and she smiled. “Well that was fun! see you Monday?” Felcia asked and Ludvika nodded. At that moment the blonde leaned closer and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ludvika lightly on the lips. She then rushed inside as the brunette was left outside blushing brightly.

 

Meanwhile Felcia leaned against the door a blush on her face and a smile on her lips, it suddenly faded. ‘wait, what if she’s not gay!’ she thought she then groaned loudly. “Felcia is that like you?” A voice called. “Daaaaddd help!!” She called, Feliks walked into the hallway. “What is it dear?”

 

Ludvika had rushed home after a moment of standing outside Felicia's home. as she slammed the door her mother came in. “Ludvika no slamming the d-” before Natalia could finish her words Ludvika let out a high pitched shriek, Toris quickly ran out of his office. “Ludvika! what’s the matter?” He asked worried and shaking while Natalia looked like nothing had happened. “ She kissed me!!!” she yelled and Natalia looked interested. “Speak”

 

The weekend passed and Monday came around. Ludvika knew it was going to be awkward, but she was determined to not make it so awkward. As she got to her locker and spotted the blonde again with the brunette male. She took a deep breath and she walked over. “Hey Felcia” She said. The blonde looked over. “I’ll leave you two alone” The man said as he nudged Felcia and she glared. “Hey so about Friday, i-”

“It was a nice kiss….and i um, was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out again? and you know..be a couple?” Ludvika asked as she blushed madly. Felcia looked surprised as she let the other’s words sink in. Her face went bright red and smiled. “Y-Yeah of course!” She said. “Alright, so How about Tonight? The movies? I’ll pay!” Ludvika said and Felcia nodded. “I’d love to” And in that moment Felcia wondered how her dad knew that Ludvika would ask her today.

 

Toris picked up the phone as it ringed on his way out for work. “ Laurinaitis household” he answered. “Yo, Toris! didn’t i tell you! i told you a long time ago! like our daughters would definitely fall in love! you owe me a pony!” Feliks said from the other side of the phone. “Hello, Feliks, yes you told me, and No, i don’t owe you a pony, now i got to go to work” He said. Natalia took the phone. “Toris no! you owe me a pony!!!” He whined. “ Feliks, please stop asking my husband to buy you a pony over a bet that never took place. goodbye “


End file.
